I Remembered
by Sardius
Summary: Yohji spends Christmas with Ran, or is he? One shot. Completed! Please RR! Yaoi.


Title: I Remembered

  


Author: Sardius

  


Category: Angst/Romance

  


Warnings: PG-13, angst ahead and a bit of sap.

  


Pairing: Yohji/Ran

  


Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz belongs to Project Weiss. Sadly, I don't own the boys. Pout.

  


Author's Note: Merry Christmas everyone! Here's a Christmas fic, I'd quickly written. Enjoy and have a great holiday! Keep in mind, this hasn't gone through my betas yet, so all mistakes are clearly my own. Sorry. 

  


_Dedicated to Lilla_

  


I Remembered

  


Christmas.

  


It was one of my favourite holidays.

  


And one that Ran hated the most.

  


I wouldn't blame him. Considering what had happened to his family, I wouldn't be surprise if he'd fallen back into his depression. 

  


Sure enough, when I went inside our bedroom, I saw him sitting on the couch by the window sill, with his arms curled around his knees.

  


"Hey love. What are you doing here, sitting by yourself?"

  


No response. _Aa...this isn't good._ I laid down all the presents I'd brought on the floor, and shifted them onto the side. It was damn cold at this time of the year and of course, the stubborn fool had forgotten to turn the heater on, or rather he's probably too numb to feel how cold it is right now.

  


I sat down on the mattress and waited to see if Ran had wanted to say anything to me. Over the years, I'd figured it's best to leave things unsaid. After a while, the redhead usually broke the silences between us, and that's when I know, he's ready to talk.

"Yohji..."

  


"Yeah sweetie?"

  


Ran raised an eyebrow at me, and I knew I shouldn't had pushed my luck. I decided to settled with calling him Ran for now, knowing how much these little nicknames irritates him. _At least I haven't called him kitten, yet._

  


"It's another year."

  


Another year that Aya chan is still in a coma, or another year that his parents had died? I didn't know which one he was referring to, so I sat there and kept silent.

  


"I remember one time during Christmas, Aya-chan begged our parents to take us to Disneyland. It still amazed me to know they'd took us there because they were always so busy with their work." Ran tilted his head to the side so he was looking outside of the window. I looked up with him as well, and realised it was snowing. Half tempted to wrap my arms around him, I let him continue on.

  


"I didn't want to go but for the sake of Aya-chan, I thought maybe it wouldn't be too bad. We went on all sorts of rides, and took a lot of photos. Father and mother was laughing so much, and I sat there listening to them all talking about what they'd like to do for the next holiday."

  


Ran sighed. Small puffs of breath was seen coming out of his lips, he shivered and wrapped his arms tighter around himself.

  


"It must have been nice." I replied.

  


A distant look was visible on Ran's face and somehow I wondered if he knew I was still there. "It was nice. It's something I'll never forget."

  


Ran turned his face towards me and I could see, a single tear had slide down his cheek. "I miss them, Yohji." He whispered. As if his mere words was afraid to break the silence in the room. "I miss them so much."

  


I got up and went to sit beside him. His eyes was closed. I wiped his tears away with my thumb, and kissed him gently on the forehead. It was always like this every Christmas and it aches my heart to see Ran trying so hard not to cry.

I held him close to me, like a small child, as I whispered soothing words in his ears and rubbed small circles on his back. Ran was crying now and I could feel his tears, soaking onto my shirt.

  


"Shh...it's okay, love. Let it all out."

  


Ran continued to cry in my arms, his head was buried in my shoulders, with his arms wrapped around my waist. I could only offer him a simple hug, knowing it'd never be enough to deal with the pain in his heart.

  


After a while, Ran's crying subsided and he shifted away from me. I held onto him, not wanting him to escape away from my embrace, like the last time.

"I'm such a fucking idiot, aren't I?"

  


Ran's eyes was beautiful, with long soft lashes that any woman in Tokyo would admired. I smiled at him and brushed the tears that were still evident in his eyes.

  


"No you're not. You're only human after all."

  


I bend down to kiss his soft parted lips and dipped inside for a taste. Ran always tasted so sweet, like strawberry and honey, the tea that the redhead favours each morning. I ran my fingers along his hair, marvelled at how silky the long strands had become. If only I could convince him to grow his hair longer, then it'd be perfect for next Christmas.

  


Ran tightened his arms around me, pulling our bodies closer together. His hands was cold, which wasn't a surprise, and I moaned slightly when he shifted on top of my lap.

  


We broke apart a moment later and I had to smile at the dreamy look in Ran's eyes. There was a hint of lust hidden in them, making me wanting to ravish the redhead right before my sight.

  


Instead, we settled in each other arms, his back leaning onto my chest, with his head tucked underneath my chin. I could still smell the lavender shampoo he'd used this morning.

  


The snow was beautiful, falling heavily outside. The window was getting misty and it was getting harder to see when Ran raised his arm and wrote two single words, with his finger, on the frosted glass.

  


--Merry Christmas–

  


I gently kissed the back of his neck, hugging his slim body tighter towards me and whispered beside his ear, "Merry Christmas, Ran." Then Ran turned around and graced me with a smile that took my breath away. 

  


"I love you..."

  


"Yohji-kun, who are you talking to?"

  


I jolted when I heard a voice behind me and I turned around to see Omi coming into my room. He looked at me in concern and I glanced around to realised I'd been sitting here for the past few hours, staring outside of the window.

  


"It...it was nothing. I..I was just talking to myself."

  


I could tell the blond didn't believe a word that I'd said, and I shifted away from his piercing gaze. That's right, Aya is dead now. I'd killed him. He's never going to come back. _What an idiot I've been, to be thinking about him at this time._

  


A hand was placed on my shoulder and I moved away from Omi's touch. "Sorry, Omi. I...I want to be by myself right now, if you don't mind."

  


There was a hint of sadness in his eyes and for one brief second, I'd wanted to scream that I don't need his pity. Instead, Omi smiled, and patted me on the shoulder again. This time I didn't flinch away from his touch

  


"Alright." Soft footsteps was heard before he quietly said, "Merry Christmas, Yohji." Then the door was lightly closed behind him and I was once again left, staring at the snow falling outside of the window.

  


_I miss you Ran..._

  


_Merry Christmas._

  


* * * * * *

OWARI

I know, this isn't the best Christmas fic. For some reason, my muse wanted to write a sad story, so there you have it. This fic was mostly based on one of my fics, "Clouded Mind." Once again, have a wonderful Christmas and I'll see you all next year! 


End file.
